This application claims priority to provisional Application Number 60/007,103, filed Oct. 31, 1995.
This invention relates generally to tube connectors and, more specifically, to a connector assembly for connecting two sections of pipe, the connector assembly capable of forming a locking connector having an internal locking system to hold the segments of tubular elements such as pipe in a preselected angular relationship.
Tubular plastic pipe is well known for its intended purposes. However, the inventors have determined that extruded tubular elements, similar to plastic pipe can be used to create a rigid framework to suspend or hold framed elements, for example rigid or semi-rigid panels or flexible functional or decorative panels. For example, the pipe can be connected to make a rectangular frame with fabric panels secured within the frame to function as a panel. Furthermore, it is desirable to connect such panels together to form a panel system. Several frames with associated panels may be joined, for example four panels, to function as a rectangular enclosure. They may be arranged end-to-end and used to form a room divider. Soft panels could be used in a daycare or classroom setting as dividers.
It is desirable, therefore, to have connector assembly for connecting the individual pipe sections together. However, it is also desirable to have the connector fittings function like a hinge so that two or more pipe sections or frames may be joined at a desired angle. However, a simple, flexible hinge does not work well since it cannot be locked in place. If the framework is bumped or jarred, a conventional hinge will flex and distort. Therefore, the hinge should have a locking mechanism.
Also, as stated above, since such panels are to be used around young children, any such connector or hinges should be have an internal locking mechanism that is tamper-proof. Also, it should be designed to avoid pinching of fingers in the event a small child plays with it. Moreover, the connector means should be smoothly molded and avoid any sharp or pointed external surfaces.
Since the panels need to stand up securely, for example when used as a room divider, the connector, at least any connector employed on the bottom of the frame, should have the capability to function as a stand with horizontally protruding foot members to keep the panel from tipping.